Musisz z tym żyć
by EKP
Summary: Szampan nigdy nie smakuje już tak samo odkąd ona odeszła, czyli krótko o tym, jak Jack radzi sobie ze śmiercią przyjaciółki i dlaczego reaguje tak gwałtownie w odcinku "Cyberwoman".


**Musisz z tym żyć**

„ _Thanks for all you've done. I've missed you for so long. I can't believe you're gone. You still live in me." — Alter Bridge (In Loving Memory)_

Jack żyje długo. Tracił ludzi, których kochał. Mordował swoich wrogów. Torturował całkiem niewinne osoby. To wszystko jest częścią jego przeszłości. Straci jeszcze wielu. Zabije niejedną osobę. Wie o tym. Ale chociaż z torturami skończył na jakiś czas.

Mimo wszystko, mimo tych wszystkich lat samotności, miłości, przygód, męki, mimo to, Jack wciąż pozostaje człowiekiem. Niekoniecznie nosi serce na dłoni i nawet dla samego siebie mógłby być lepszą osobą. Miewa swoje wielkie momenty, kiedy większość osób widzi w nim jedynie bohatera, nie osobę. Dla niektórych mężczyzna bywa ciepłym ciałem w nocy, rzadziej kochankiem. Niewiele osób dostrzega w nim człowieka. Aktualnie nie żyje nikt, kogo Jack nazwałby swoim prawdziwym przyjacielem. Nikt więc nie wie, kim była Rose Tyler. Żadne z jego zespołu zapewne nie ma pojęcia, że ktoś taki w ogóle istniał i że zginął razem z setkami innych tamtego strasznego dnia, by oni wszyscy mogli żyć. Nie mówi o tym nikomu. Nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach o swoich uczuciach, w opowiadaniu łzawych historii swojego życia. Więc po prostu żyje dalej – przecież nie ma wyjścia. Czasem tylko słucha _tamtej_ muzyki, zamyka oczy i duchem znów znajduje się przy szczycie Big Bena w trakcie niemieckiego nalotu; w dłoni trzyma lampkę szampana i z uśmiechem słucha radosnego szczebiotu swojej towarzyszki – robi to niezwykle rzadko, bo gdzieś w jego głowie nieodmiennie tkwi myśl, że w pewnym momencie będzie musiał otworzyć oczy i zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Nie ma już tamtego Londynu ani tamtego Jacka. Rose umarła, a szampan pity z kimkolwiek innym nie przynosi już tak wielkiej radości. Jedynie muzyka pozostała taka sama, jej tony wydobywające się ze starej, winylowej płyty – niezmienne od tak wielu lat.

Nie chodzi o to, że Jack nie lubi Ianto, że źle mu życzy, że nie chciałby móc mu pomóc; wręcz przeciwnie. Jack żyje bardzo długo i ciężko go zaintrygować, lecz skromnemu archiwiście się to udaje. Kapitan lubi ten jego spokój i cięty język. Od samego początku wie też, że chłopiec coś ukrywa. Jack przepada za zagadkami, zawsze fascynowały go tajemnice. Chce nauczyć się, jak rozwiązać tę związaną z Ianto Jonesem. Nie przypuszcza jednak, że może chodzić o _coś takiego._

Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, by wiedzieć, że dzieciak nie ma pojęcia, co robi. Jest zbyt zaślepiony, zbyt zakochany. Kapitan nie jest pewien, czy wie, jak to jest. Przerabiał to wiele razy, wiele lat temu i prawie już nie pamięta, jak to jest kochać tak mocno, by nie obchodziła cię cała reszta świata. Od lat nie może sobie na to pozwolić.

Rose bałaby się osoby, którą stał się jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Ale to właśnie jej wspomnienie sprawia, że reaguje tak gwałtownie. Widzi Cybermana (jeszcze nie wie, że jest to Lisa) i nagle bardzo wyraźnie uświadamia sobie, że ból straty wciąż jest świeży, że nie osłabł ani odrobinę. Jack nie ma pojęcia, co ją spotkało. Wie jedynie, że była tamtego dnia z Doktorem na Canary Wharf, a potem jej nazwisko znalazło się na liście zmarłych. Może mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie dostała się w ręce Cybermenów. Rozpaczliwie próbuje trzymać się wersji, w której Rose spotkała szybka, bezbolesna śmierć. Lecz Jack wciąż jest tylko tylko człowiekiem i jego ludzki umysł robi swoje. Niemal widzi swoją przyjaciółkę, wykrwawiającą się na stole konwersji. Gdyby zamknął oczy, mógłby zobaczyć ciało, pozbawione mózgu. Puste, brązowe oczy, które zawsze błyszczały wesoło, kiedy się śmiała. Miała dziewiętnaście lat – przelatuje mu mgliście przez głowę i nim się orientuje, kończy z pistoletem przyciśniętym do skroni Ianto.

Ta noc zapada mu w pamięć jako seria gróźb, przemocy, śmierci i strachu. Stracił już Rose (Tak naprawdę stracił ją lata temu, kiedy zginął po raz pierwszy na Stacji Gier, lecz nie chce uświadomić sobie tego zbyt wyraźnie.) i nie może sobie pozwolić na stracenie kogokolwiek więcej. Nie w taki sposób, nie przez cholernego Cybermana.

Nie chce też stracić Ianto, nawet jeśli to on sprowadził na nich to wszystko. Pragnie móc go pocieszyć, sprawić, by zrozumiał, że kobieta, którą kochał, odeszła dawno temu. A jednak nie potrafi tego zrobić. Zamiast tego przyciska go do ściany, a z jego ust padają kolejne groźby. Nic nie może na to poradzić. Za każdym razem, gdy zamknie oczy, znów ją widzi. Słodką, niewinną Rose, która ocaliła mu życie. Widzi ją i wyobraża sobie tysiące sposobów, na jakie mogła umrzeć tamtego dnia i nie może, po prostu nie może odnaleźć w sobie ani odrobiny współczucia.

Potwór – tak nazywa go Ianto, a przecież nie wie o nim nawet połowy rzeczy. Mimo to, Jack się z nim zgadza. Pamięta czas, gdy był dobrym człowiekiem, kiedy tak bardzo próbował nim być. U boku Doktora i Rose. Nie wie, czy mu się to udało, a nawet jeśli, to już bez znaczenia. Jack żyje naprawdę długo – sam stracił już rachubę w liczeniu lat. Otaczająca go śmierć i niezliczona ilość strat uczyniła go nieczułym i oziębłym, dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała to Gwen. Jack wie, że pewnego dnia może stracić i te resztki człowieczeństwa. Ma więc nadzieję, że do tego czasu spotka Doktora (Kiedy to sobie wyobraża, prawie udaje mu się zapomnieć, że u jego boku nie będzie już Rose.) i że mężczyzna będzie potrafił uczynić go śmiertelnym.

Kiedy kończy się ta noc i kiedy w końcu udaje im się zmyć całą krew, Jack wysyła wszystkich do domu – nie patrzy przy tym w oczy Ianto, nie potrafi się do tego zmusić; zresztą, młodszy mężczyzna i tak skrzętnie unika jego spojrzenia.

Wchodzi do swojego malutkiego pokoju, otwiera drzwi do toalety i zrzuca z siebie ubranie. Letnia woda przynosi ukojenie zmęczonemu ciału. Jack sam nie wie, kiedy zaczyna ona mieszać się z jego łzami, lecz kiedy wychodzi spod prysznica, czuje się o niebo lepiej. Wchodzi do swojego biura, nalewa do szklanki whisky i włącza magnetofon. Po chwili pomieszczenie wypełniają kojące dźwięki „Księżycowej Serenady"*. Zatapia się w fotelu i bierze duży łyk. Zamyka oczy. Myśli o tym, jak bardzo whisky różni się od szampana. Powoli mijają minuty. Myśli o Rose Tyler; o tym, jaka była, jaki odcień blondu miały jej włosy, jak szeroko potrafiła się uśmiechać. Po tylu latach takie szczegóły się zacierają. Nie jest już pewien, czy jej włosy były farbowane, czy może naturalne. W pewnym momencie zaczyna mieć wątpliwości, czy w ogóle była blondynką. Odgania od siebie tę myśl i skupia się na tym, co pamięta. Uśmiecha się. Uśmiecha i stara nie myśleć o tym, co ją spotkało.

*Glenn Miller „Moonlight Serenade"


End file.
